Only in Her Dreams
by rainbowolf13
Summary: Alternate turnout to Nicole and Waverly's first kiss.


Only in Her Dreams

Kris G.

Nicole stood behind her desk, watching Waverly rush out of the door. Her heart was pounding in her throat and she felt like she was going to vomit. How could she be so stupid? She knew better than to make a move on a straight girl. She terribly misread the vibes Waverly was giving off. But how?

They were sitting on the couch in Nedley's office to talk. Waverly said she needed her advice on something. It was no secret that Nicole was gay, so maybe that's what it was? She had questions? She didn't know. Waverly was sitting close, their knees nearly touching, and her eyes were gleaming. Nicole had no recollection of what she was talking about; she was too captivated by her eyes, her lips. "I've always wanted to do things that scared me…" she remembers Waves saying, but that was it. She just stared at her like a love struck puppy. Before she knew it, she had Waverly's scarf in her hands and pulled her in to kiss her, assuming that's what this conversation was going to be about. Nicole felt her go rigid. Damn it all to hell, what had she done? Nicole made a few more passes before realizing she needed to stop. Waverly looked shocked, terrified, and confused; she wouldn't look at her and she was visibly upset.

"I…I am so sorry, Waves. I don't know what I was thinking," Nicole had said, her voice shaking. She watched Waverly stand up quickly and head for the door. She jumped up and followed her, reaching for her as if she was going to stop her.

"Waverly, wait! I'm sorry. Can we please talk about this?" She watched as Waverly turned around.

"Have a great day, Officer Haught," she said before slamming through the gate and out of the office. Nicole sighed loudly and placed her face in her hands as she sat down in her chair. "Oh, Waverly. What have I done?" she said aloud.

She didn't see Waverly for days after that. She was doing a splendid job at avoiding her, and she usually came to the station with Wynonna, but not anymore. Should she go out to the homestead and try to talk to her? No. That was a bad idea. She decided it would be best to just wait. A painstakingly long wait. She had faith she'd come around and forgive her for her abrupt action, she just didn't know how long it would take. If she was wrong, their friendship was gone for good and that's what was killing her inside.

Later that evening, Nicole struggled to fall asleep; the thoughts of the kiss she gave Waverly were wreaking havoc on her mind as she closed her eyes. She then felt Waverly standing beside her, their arms and hands touching while Wynonna and Dolls prepared for their next mission. Waverly's fingers brushed along Nicole's while the agents' backs were turned. Nicole glanced down at the woman beside her, eyes wide with wonder. Wasn't she just avoiding her earlier today? She didn't move as Waverly continued to touch her hand. The touches stopped as soon as Wynonna turned around.

"We'll be back!" Wynonna said to them as she and Dolls headed out the door. Nicole turned to Waverly, staring down into her eyes as Waverly took her hands.

"Hey, Waves. I missed you and I'm sorry," she said. Waverly placed a finger against Nicole's lips, hushing her, before leaning up to kiss her softly without a word. Waverly lead Nicole to her Jeep and they started driving towards the homestead in a silence that was strangely not awkward. Waverly reached over and laced her fingers with Nicole's, her thumb rubbing the side of her hand. They smiled at each other, feeling as if this was normal. Nicole couldn't stop smiling as they pulled up to the house. She climbed out and followed Waverly inside. She closed the door behind her, and as soon as she turned around, Waverly's arms were around her neck and her body pressed against her. She started grinning again as Waves smirked back before leaning up to kiss her again. Nicole could hear her heart beating in her ears as she held her close and their lips moved in time. Knowing that she was right about Waverly coming around caused her stomach to flutter.

Her eyes opened to the sun beating into the windows. She just stared, trying to figure out what had just happened. Where was Waverly? She was just there. Nicole groaned and buried her face into her pillow as she realized it was only a dream. She wanted to cry. It felt so real, as if she had already been awake and that was how her day was going. Nope! Of course not. She laid there replaying the dream in her head, shocked that she even dreamed about someone because she never dreamed about a person like that. She rubbed her face with her hands, frustrated that her subconscious was doing this to her. She violently flipped herself over, slamming her head into the pillow and yanking the covers up. She was sad and mad now. Of course, it's just her luck. That's the only way she can have Waverly: only in her dreams.


End file.
